The improved portable furniture is constructed in such a manner as to optimize portability, aesthetic design, engineering practicality, simplicity of manufacture and comfort. The furniture is constructed to enable easy storage and facility of transportation, by allowing it to be disassembled and stored into a generally planar stack. This general type of furniture construction is also illustrated in the co-pending parent application, Ser. No. 866,837, filed Jan. 4, 1978, which is referred to above and incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention claimed comprises an improvement of this inventor's co-pending application in that in the chair embodiment resilient arm and seat portions are integrally formed into the one piece generally-planar support member which provides added comfort and support for the furniture. In the table embodiment, frame members are provided so that the support members can be interlocked and connected thereto, without utilizing retainer bars or connectors in the table top. This configuration provides added support, and allows for use with a wide variety of table tops. This is further described in the following Summary of the Invention.